


Trouble

by acinomal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, the main ship is widowtracer but im throwing pharmercy in there for good measure, widow is extremely violent and hateful at first, widowtracer is definitely end game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acinomal/pseuds/acinomal
Summary: Lena Oxton still can't let go of Amélie Lacroix. Widowmaker is going to prove to her once and for all that the Amélie she once knew is dead.





	Trouble

She felt the butt of the rifle collide with the side of her head, the world spinning around her as she stumbled back a step. She tried to collect herself before the next blow came, but the sound of her nose cracking against the balled-up fist reverberated in her head and she fell. Her eyes opened slightly, her vision blurry as she made out the slim figure of the sniper approaching her as a beast would hunt its prey. She stayed still, unwilling to make a move as the infamous Widowmaker reached her side, her heeled foot coming down hard on her chest. Lena jerked forward, blood spattering all over the sniper’s leg, the sounds of pain coming from the small girl not fazing her in the slightest. Her golden eyes ran over the beaten body of the time traveler below her; broken goggles, broken nose, broken spirit. She didn’t even try to escape this time. Widowmaker eased her foot up from her body, taking the opportunity to poke at Lena’s chronal accelerator with the toe of her boot. The girl flinched below her, the small machine flickering from the abuse she had received.

“Hm, you are not so fast tonight, I see.” She stepped back down, digging her heel into the center of her anchor.

Lena screamed; a sound of pure terror as she grabbed onto the leg of her assailant. Widowmaker wondered if she was trying to remove her from her little time machine or if she was holding on to her so she didn’t disappear. With a smirk, she lifted her foot, moving so that she had her legs on either side of the other girl. She knew she would not escape this time. Widowmaker leaned down and sat herself down on top of Lena, nestling herself comfortably against her thighs. She leaned down, bringing herself eye level to the pest that had been a thorn in her side for the past five years.

“Why do you not fight?” she whispered to her, her eyes staring deeply into Lena’s darker ones, seeking an answer. “Why have you given up our little game?”

Lena tried her best to avoid eye contact with the sniper, but … this was Amélie. No. No, not Amélie, not …

The fingers that wrapped around her neck were cold and quickly tore her out of her thoughts. She met the eyes; bright and shining, but empty, and she could feel her own eyes fill with hot tears she wished she could just will away. She watched as the sniper tilted her head, almost as if she was watching her in confusion, and squeezed her eyes shut when the fingers tightened around her throat.

“Look at me,” she hissed, pressing her weight down into the smaller girl’s throat. “Ouvre tes yeux!” Her voice was low, forceful, and sounded nothing like Amélie. Lena’s eyes opened slowly, her vision blurry as she looked up at the woman she once … “Answer!” she snapped, digging her fingernails into the flesh of the girl’s neck. “Pourquoi?”

Lena coughed softly, shaking her head at the other woman. “I … I won’t.” she whispered, her voice straining against the weight on her throat. “Not … Amélie. Not Amélie.”

She grew impatient with the girl’s avoidance of her question and released the grip on her throat. She sat silently atop the annoyance, her eyes scanning over her more carefully than before. She was trembling, the tears in her eyes still holding firm, unwilling to fall in her presence. Widowmaker stood, tentatively stepping around the bloody girl beneath her. She turned her back to her, heading to the edge of the rooftop they were currently occupying.

“Elle s'est échappée,” she spoke, pressing her fingers into the earpiece. She looked at Lena from over her shoulder, her eyes scanning over the bloody body of the girl once more. “Whoever you think I am … they are dead.” She jumped down off the roof and grappled away, the sound of each shot echoing in Lena’s ears.

_Tracer … come … are you there … come in …_

She couldn’t move - she didn’t want to move - so she stayed still, knowing her team would find her eventually, she closed her eyes and finally let the tears fall. Amélie was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this will be but I hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> Ouvre tes yeux - Open your eyes  
> Pourquoi? - Why?  
> Elle s'est échappée - She escaped


End file.
